


The Ladies and Their Girl [Podfic}

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Firefly, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "The Ladies and Their Girl" by hiddencaitAuthor's original summary:She's banged up some, but she'll fly true. There's no other Kaylee would trust to protect her family.





	The Ladies and Their Girl [Podfic}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ladies and Their Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789885) by [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13HhmHSX1oNa2uS9vCzwNyvjdjyAC8VPH) | 0:05:36

 


End file.
